Parentage: ‘BAMBINO2’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of Ficus ‘Bambino’ (U.S. Pat. No. PP9,323). In February of 2018, the inventor discovered the mutation at his commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands, growing amongst a cultivated population of ‘Bambino’ plants. The mutation was noted for its compact habit and relatively small, cupped foliage and was subsequently isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘BAMBINO2’ was selected for commercialization in May of 2018.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘BAMBINO2’, by way of stem cuttings, was first initiated in July of 2018 in at a commercial greenhouse in Lochristi, Belgium. ‘BAMBINO2’ was subsequently propagated by way of meristematic tissue culture. Through two subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.